GNX-509T Throne Varanus
The GNX-509T Throne Varanus (aka Throne Varanus, Varanus) is the fourth unit in the Gundam Throne series and was featured in Gundam 00V. It was built by the Corner Family and eventually lead to the mass-produced GN-X series. The unit is piloted by Deborah Galiena. Technology & Combat Characteristics A prototype mobile suit that lead to the mass-produced GN-X Series, while Throne Varanus is visually reminiscent of the GN-X, many of its parts were taken directly from the earlier Gundam Thrones. The head's basic design is based on the Gundam Throne Zwei, with an experimental sensor mounted on the forehead. It is visibly larger than that of the final GN-X as optimization has yet to be carried out. As the MS does not carry a start-up mechanism like the Gundam Thrones, its GN Drive Tau needs to be "fired up" in a specialized hanger like the GN-X's. Also like the GN-X, Throne Varanus' cockpit is in the waist. The main focus of this MS was to improve its ease of operation, and its most unique characteristic is the four protruding GN Particle Generators which makes flight controls simpler, allowing the world's pilots to use GN Drive equipped MS in real combat with minimal training. Despite the name, these generators are not responsible for producing GN particles. Instead, they function more like the Gundams' clavicle antennas. Armaments ;*GN Long Barrel Rifle :A prototype version of the GN-X's GN Beam Rifle with long barrel attachment. Parts for the GN Particle supply system, sensors, etc are all from the Gundam Throne Eins. ;*GN Beam Saber :Stored above the right knee armor, the GN beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate a GN beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles. While the beam saber has a high power rating, one disadvantage is its performance varies depending on the surrounding atmospheric conditions. ;*GN Chain Gun :A small-caliber weapon that is a modified version of the Throne's GN Handgun, it is a mounted on the left arm. While its firepower is low, it is quite versatile. ;*GN Defense Rod :A defensive weapon consisting of a combination between a regular Defense Rod and a GN Field, it is mounted on the left shoulder. Defense Rods had been in use by the AEU and Union militaries for some time when the GN-X was introduced, so many pilots were quite experienced with them. For the final mass production variant, the GN-X, it was further refined and could act as a shield. ;*GN Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is almost identical to the shield used by the Gundam Throne Eins. It also serves a secondary role as a GN Condenser for feeding GN Particles to the rifle. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Particle Generator :Despite the name, these generators function more like GN particle emitters and the primary generator of GN particles remain the GN Drive Tau. Two different sets of GN Particle Generators are tested on the MS in order to find out which one is more suitable. The shoulder mounted set is eventually chosen and developed into the ones used by GN-X. The waist mounted set use the same system as the ones on the Trinity Mothership and the Gundam Thrones "Turbulenz" High-Mobility Equipment, and is rejected due to its complexity. History Alejandro invited Deborah to a secret establishment, requesting her to be the test pilot of the Throne Varanus. Alejandro reveals that he is a member of Celestial Being, and will be betraying the organization soon for a righteous cause. He then explains that the Throne Varanus was created in order to develop a mass production MS that could oppose the Celestial Being's Gundams. Thanks to the data from Deborah's use of the Throne Varanus and her advice, that the GNX-603T GN-X produced later could be so easily piloted by the soldiers of the three superpowers. Picture Gallery Throne Varanus Pic.png|GNX-509T - Throne Varanus Notes & Trivia *Its name, "Varanus" is derived from the Arabic word waral ورل, which is translated to English as "monitor". *Unlike the other three Thrones, the Varanus is not a Gundam. *Despite also being a Throne unit, its model number is "GNX-" rather than the "GNW-" model number of the Gundam Thrones - reflecting the fact that the Throne Varanus was used to develop the mass-produced GN-X series. References Throne Varanus 2.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-509T Throne Varanus - Specifications/Design External links *GNX-509T Throne Varanus on MAHQ.net *GNX-509T Throne Varanus on Wikipedia.org